U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,241, incorporated herein in its entirety by reference, describes a method for increasing motion blur in video, i.e., for doing what normally is sought to be avoided by making entire video streams appear to be distorted by motion, as occurs when, for instance, a slow speed shutter is used to image an airplane. The reason the entire video in the referenced patent is blurred is to make it possible to use a relatively simple shutter for both sports-type scenes with a short integration period owing to greater frame rates and narrower shutter angles, and with drama-type scenes that usually have longer integration periods owing to wider shutter angles and also potentially slower shutter speeds. Thus, the referenced patent simulates the acquisition of video with a different integration period than that actually used.
As understood herein, the principles of the referenced patent may also be used for an application that is taught away from by the purpose of the referenced patent, which is, recall, to make an entire video appear to be captured with a different integration period than that actually used.